A screen door constructed in such a manner that the left and right sides of a net, which is folded alternately back and forth and hence is elastic, are attached to a vertical frame member of a screen door frame and to a movable edge member for the opening and closing operation, and the aforementioned net is opened and closed by sliding the movable edge member, wherein a net guide that is drawn out from the lower end of either the aforementioned vertical frame member or the movable edge member along the lower end of the net in association with the opening and closing operation of the aforementioned net and that guides the lower end of the net for preventing the net from shaking, is conventionally known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3007628.
The aforementioned conventional sliding screen door is effective in that a buffering effect is achieved by providing an adequate resistance, without hindering the opening and closing operability of the movable edge member, by allowing the aforementioned net guide, which is formed of extruded thermoplastic synthetic resin, to project from and retract into the lower end of the vertical frame member or of the movable edge member in a bent manner in association with the opening and closing operation of the net, and arranging for a reaction force, which is generated when bending against the operating force of the movable edge member, to be used as a force for the buffering action. However, it is necessary to use a resin having a sufficient durability against repeated bending and having an adequate resistance against bending as the material forming the aforementioned net guide, and thus the material is disadvantageously limited to certain types.
In particular, when the sliding screen door is applied to an insect screen door, part of the aforementioned net guide, that is, a stabilizing portion extending upward along the outer surface of the net is formed with a plurality of notches for providing flexibility to the aforementioned bottom portion. Therefore, those notches form spaces, and of course increasing the size of those notches may lead to a reduced ability to block insects.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-145314, a screen door having the aforementioned net guide assembled by fitting together a series of projections and holes is disclosed. In the case of this type of net guide, it is troublesome to connect of each rigid unit, and in addition, a force for buffering the operating force of the movable edge member as in the case of the aforementioned net guide using extruded thermoplastic synthetic resin, cannot be generated.